Muggle Studies
by Bellus Lupus
Summary: Willow is offered a job as the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts.
1. Taking a Trip

Untitled By Bellus Lupus (aka Zenia)  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Harry Potter do not belong to me. If they did I would be doing kinky things with Snape, Spike and Draco all at once XD;;; Note: This is set after Buffy's season 7. And after Harry's 4th year. Time Setting: The end of the American school year, I think that is the end of May or beginning of June. Rating: PG for now I suppose. Pairing: Snape/Rosenburg A/N: I have not yet read OotP, so if anything conflicts, don't call me on it. I don't know what happens.  
  
------ ------ Chapter One ------ ------  
  
"You are going to England?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
Willow nodded enthusiastically, "I got a letter about a week ago offering me a job in a private school there." She explained.  
  
"So, you are really gonna go then, huh?" Buffy said rather dejectedly. "I mean, we just got settled here and all."  
  
"Yeah, I know we did Buff, but this is a big opportunity for me. I need to take it."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's time that you got out there in the world. You have to go somewhere... I mean after Sunnydale, anywhere is good to go to." Buffy chuckled, "I still can't believe that It just... caved in like that. It was a rather interesting sight." Buffy blinked back a tear despite her happy tone. She missed Spike. It was obvious, but Willow knew she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet.  
  
"Yep. This is pretty exciting for me. I know that you, Dawn and Xander will be ok without me, though." Willow chuckled, "I just can't believe I am going to be a teacher!"  
  
"What is it that you will be teaching Wills?" The blonde inquired.  
  
"I am not sure how to explain it really... It is kind of like a Social Studies class. I will be teaching a different culture to the students."  
  
"Oh, well, that ought to be interesting anyway!" Buffy said. "When do you go?"  
  
Willow looked a bit nervous, "The headmaster of the school wants me to be up there by August so that I can start planning my curriculum, get a feel for the school and meet the other teachers. But, I decided to go up early. That way I can learn a bit more English, English and get a bit more used to their ways."  
  
"I see, when are you going to tell the others Willow?" Buffy said as the redhead bit her lip.  
  
"I am gonna take everyone out for dinner tonight. I'll tell them then. But don't say anything 'k Buff?"  
  
"I won't, you know that." Buffy smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Fanks for takin' us to eat Wills!" Xander thanked Willow through a mouthful of hamburger.  
  
Dawn pushed her french fries around on her plate, "Yeah, it was nice of you Willow. So, what is the occasion?"  
  
Willow set down her soda and took a deep breath, "I am moving to England." She braced herself.  
  
"Y-you're leaving?!" Dawn stammered.  
  
"Yeah. I was offered a job as a professor in a private school! Can you believe it?"  
  
"But, you *leaving* us!" Dawn exclaimed, kind of angrily.  
  
"Dawnie, this is a big opportunity for her. She would probably regret it later if she didn't take it." Buffy laid her hand on Dawns shoulder.  
  
Xander swallowed his mouthful of food, "I definitely say you should go. I mean, we can always visit you right?"  
  
Willow giggled, "Well of course you can! It isn't like I am totally abandoning you guys right? You can come visit on Winter Break and I can always come back for Summer Holidays!"  
  
"Sounds good! So, when do you leave?"  
  
"I will be leaving on Sunday." And so she did.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Willow arrived to her destination pretty late, for her anyway. It was afternoon in London. She was going to be staying with Giles until August the first. At which time she is supposed to take the train to the school she would be teaching at. Hogwarts. It was a rather amusing title for a school. She shrugged it off, England must just be a strange place.  
  
Willow collected her luggage, paid the fare and walked up to the little cottage-like house that Giles lived in. Setting her luggage down she rapped on the door.  
  
The door opened and Willow squealed. "Giiiles! I'm heeeeere!!" She stepped forward and squeezed him in a bear hug.  
  
Giles helped her bring in her numerous suitcases and after depositing them in the room that she would be using, then they sat down to have a cup of tea. Willow added a lump of sugar and stirred it around until it dissolved. "So Willow, which school is it that offered you this job?"  
  
Willow set her teacup back down onto the saucer. "It's a school called Hogwarts." At Giles odd expression she added, "I know, strange name isn't it? Is it an England thing? Cause then... Giles? What is it?"  
  
"H-Hogwarts is a school that I learned about while training to be a, to be a Watcher." Giles kind of stuttered.  
  
"Oh? What do you know about it?" Willow asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"Well, I do think that you would like this about it... Hogwarts is a specialized school. It is one of the schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry here in Europe." Willows eyes grew wide and there was a glimmer of excitement in her green eyes. "I knew you would be excited about that. I know that you probably don't now too much about about the school. Headmaster Dumbledore is rather secretive. It is an honour to be invited to teach there." Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them on his sweater, "By the way, which class will you be teaching Willow?"  
  
"I am teaching a class on different cultures I suppose. That is what the letter said anyway."  
  
Giles placed his glasses back atop his nose, "Sounds rather like the 'Muggle Studies' class." At Willows confused expression he explained, "You see, the wizarding world is very much a sheltered world. Lots of witches and wizards do not know anything of the regular world that most people grow up in. To them, non-magical people are known as 'Muggles'. I assume that your job will be to teach the students about the world outside of the one that they know."  
  
Willow and Giles talked about Hogwarts and the wizarding world for another hour until Willow decided that she wanted to unpack her belongings. She asked Giles to excuse her, then she headed upstairs. The only item she unpacked was her laptop computer. She wanted some 'Net time before she went to sleep.  
  
She quickly plugged the computer in to the wall, her battery was in serious need of a charge, and dialed up to the Internet. She quickly opened her e- mail to send out a letter to the gang to tell about what Giles had just told her about the school. Also to divulge herself in her favourite chat site, 'Veneficus'. 


	2. Logging On

Muggle Studies By Bellus Lupus (aka Zenia)  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Harry Potter do not belong to me. If they did I would be doing kinky things with Snape, Spike and Draco all at once XD;;; Note: This is set after Buffy's season 7. And after Harry's 4th year. Time Setting: The end of the American school year, I think that is the end of May or beginning of June. Rating: PG for now I suppose. Pairing: Snape/Rosenburg A/N: I have not yet read OotP, so if anything conflicts, don't call me on it. I don't know what happens.  
  
----------------- Chapter Two -----------------  
  
Severus Snape had a secret passion. The Potions Master would spend every summer in a cottage just outside of London and spend most of his time on the Muggle device called a 'computer'. He had learned about them a couple of years before when he overheard a few Muggleborn students talking about one. Immensely interested in this device, he converted some money three summers ago and bought himself one. It was a model known as a 'laptop'. Along with the computer the store clerk told him about something called the 'Internet'. This was one of the things the students had been talking about.  
  
Snape figured that to get the whole computer experience he would get this Internet thing too. Since he was only at the cottage for two months out of the year, the first summer he used it, he simply used the two-month free trial that the store gave him.  
  
After finally figuring out how to use the machine and the Internet, he found that he had grown quite fond of it. So every summer thereafter he paid for the two months and spent most of his time on the machine. This summer he was just fiddling around and typed 'veneficus', the Latin word for 'witch/wizard' into a search engine.  
  
Several web pages appeared. Snape clicked on the topmost website. He was led to a page that would allow him to chat with other people from around the world. Well, this ought to be interesting. Snape thought to himself.  
  
Snape manoeuvred the mouse pointer over to the words 'Chat Now' and clicked it. A new screen loaded that wanted him to put in the name he wanted to chat by. He thought about it for a moment before typing in: PotionsMaster, hey, why not? He then clicked on the word 'login' and a new page loaded. On the right was a list of chatters, on the left was a thicker column with some lines typed by the users displayed on the right.  
  
A few seconds after he logged on, Snape saw several lines of post directed at him.  
  
WitchyGrrl: Hi PotionsMaster! Welcome to the chat!  
  
SxyWtch666: Hi there PM! R U sexy?  
  
As well as some other greetings. He hesitantly typed back a greeting to the whole group. He continued to participate in the chat, amused that for a site that was for witches and wizards (he assumed) contained none. They bantered back and forth about things that didn't resemble anything magical at all.  
  
He was about to exit the room when he noticed a conversation that had just begun. It started off with two people talking about how to brew a love potion. It piqued his curiosity. The two were discussing the different ingredients needed for the brew. They were getting a lot of them quite wrong. He was about to ask them why they would use pistachio in the potion when another chatter broke in first.  
  
LittleRed: In a love potion you would not use essence of pistachio.  
  
MagickLvr: Why not?  
  
LittleRed: That is used for breaking love spells.  
  
MagickLvr: Oh. Whoops.  
  
LittleRed: You would be better off to use apple, lime, pear and vanilla. You might also want to toss in a rose quartz and if you have one, an amethyst to bind the ingredients together. Be sure that your crystals are cleaned and charged first.  
  
Snape had to jump in. She knew her stuff. Though she used different ingredients than the potions that he taught, hers would work just the same. He taught using the oldest methods, whereas she was using ones that were only discovered within the last few years.  
  
PotionsMaster: You really know your stuff LittleRed. Though you are using the New Age method, I am impressed.  
  
LittleRed: Well thank you. Do you know much about magics?  
  
PotionsMaster: Yes. I do as a matter of fact. Mostly potion making though.  
  
LittleRed: Yeah, I guessed from your nickname.  
  
Snape smirked to himself and was about to type a reply when a second small box popped up on his screen. Now what is this? He wondered. It was a message from LittleRed. The top of the window read 'private chat'.  
  
LittleRed: Here, let's talk this way. Now no one else can read our posts. PotionsMaster: Oh, very well then. LittleRed: So, where are you from?  
  
PotionsMaster: Most of the year I reside in the countryside of Scotland. But for two months a year I stay just outside of London.  
  
LittleRed: Oooh! Someone from the UK! I just moved to England from California.  
  
PotionsMaster: Aaah, an American.  
  
LittleRed: There isn't anything wrong with that is there?  
  
PotionsMaster: No, not at all.  
  
LittleRed: Oh, good ( Glad to hear it. So.. I know your location, but what about the a/s part?  
  
PotionsMaster: a/s? Sorry, I am not too familiar with computer terms.  
  
LittleRed: Oh, I see. I have a newbie on my hands /laughs/ ok, well, a/s means age/sex.  
  
PotionsMaster: I see. Well, I am a 35 year old male.  
  
LittleRed: Oooh! An older guy. I am female and 22 years old.  
  
PotionsMaster: So, what brings you to England then.. By the way, what is your name if you don't mind me asking.  
  
LittleRed: I don't mind at all. I am Willow. What is yours?  
  
PotionsMaster: My name is Severus.  
  
LittleRed: /giggles/ I have never heard that name before!  
  
PotionsMaster: First time for everything ;-)  
  
LittleRed: I suppose so. Two of my friends have strange names. Buffy and Xander. Although, Xander is just short for Alexander.  
  
PotionsMaster: You have forgotten to tell me what brings you to England, my dear.  
  
LittleRed: Oh.. whoops /blush/ I got a job as a teacher at a boarding school up here. I have to be there in August to get everything sorted out and move into my room.  
  
PotionsMaster: Are you staying with someone until then? LittleRed: Yeah. An old friend of mine. Kind of a father figure ( But, I have to go now. I just arrived today and I wanna get some sleep so I can be up early to explore London.  
  
PotionsMaster: Very well then. Have a nice sleep Willow.  
  
LittleRed: Oh! My email address! It is willowtree@veneficus.net write to me there if you want to. G'night!  
  
Snape was about to ask what an 'email' was, but Willow had just disappeared from the chatters list. He himself then clicked on the 'quit' button and went off to discover what this 'email' was.  
  
Unlikely that Snape might be slightly into technology sure, but it is my story so nyeah!  
  
Reviews wanted ( W00t! 


End file.
